The Ultimate Warrior
by Jackiely
Summary: Naruto was found by Dr. Gero and experimented on to become his ultimate weapon but with a twist. Naruto would be the successor of Cell in terms due to the abilities and knowledge of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, and King Cold being integrated into him. After the three-year time skip of training and Dr. Gero being forced to escape to his lab, he decides to awaken him. M for safety.


**Hello everyone, welcome to my new story The Ultimate Warrior. This is a story challenge that I have recently accepted from Namikaze09 and tensa zangetsu1 and am finally posting it. This will be a Naruto/Android 18/Female Android 17/Bulma/Hinata/Western Supreme Kai/Zangya story with Hinata appearing just before the Cell Games Saga and if West Kai appearing during the Majin Buu Saga. I would like to give special thanks to Kyuubi16 for his story: Android X and NeonZangetsu and his story: The Imperfection. Their stories have helped to give me inspiration to create this story. Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Akira Toriyama own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

**Summary: Naruto was found by Dr. Gero and was experimented on to become his ultimate weapon against the world but with a twist. Naruto is the successor of Cell in terms due to the doctor integrating the abilities and knowledge of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, and King Cold into his being, like Cell but with his chakra and techniques still intact. Also, unknowingly, Gero integrated Kurama into him due to sensing the vast amount of power he possessed. After the three-year time skip of training and Gero being forced to escape to his lab, he decides awakens him along with the others.**

* * *

**The Ultimate Warrior**

* * *

**Chapter 1: #17 and #18, and...! The Androids Awaken!**

* * *

Appearing below the side of a mountain, Dr. Gero looked up at the entrance of his hidden laboratory with wicked smile and said with a laugh, "Hohoho! There you are. Ah~ Ever so humble."

He then leaped up towards a ledge below it before leaping again and landing at the entrance to the tunnel. He then started walking down it towards the steel doors of this laboratory. He stopped when he picked up an energy reading on his energy scanner and glanced behind him. "Hum?" He then turned around and looked out with an "Hmm!"

There in the air floating was Krillin. His lab has been discovered, though it was a matter of time.

"Summon your friends, little man," He muttered, knowing he won't hear him as he squinted at him with smirk under his mustache with a chuckle, "They'll never make it in time to stop me, but by all means, hasten their doom."

He then slipped out of sight and walked down the tunnel to the doors before pressed the code in on the door lock. The doors then creped open and stopped with an audible slam. He then walked calmly inside the pitch-black room. Upon entering his laboratory and the doors closing behind him, Dr. Gero went over to the Shut Down Remote on the wall and removed it from its spot on the wall just as the lights came on and the room hummed to life. He then walked over to the pod with "17" written on it to awaken his greatest creations before it was too late.

"I rather not bring these two back online, all things considered. But with how events are unfolding, I guess I have precious little choice," Dr. Gero said with a deep frown on his face. He then took a step closer to the pod muttering, "Insubordinate children."

He took a few steps back and pressed the activation button on the left side of the pod. With a hiss, the hatch opened with a whirring noise. After the hatch came to a stop, a young woman stepped out of it whose eyes were looking to the right. She had shoulder-length black hair and thin, blue eyes. Underneath her hair, she has two gold hoop earrings. Her attire includes; an orange bandanna around her neck, a short sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo and a long-sleeve white shirt underneath. She also has a belt to hold up her blue jeans which have a tear just above the knee of the left leg, and just below the first belt, is another belt with a gun holster and another pouch, and green socks and blue and white sneakers.

"You're awake. 17, how do you feel?" Dr. Gero asked while eyeing him cautiously. #17 turned partly towards the doctor and eyed the remote in his hand. Being on the safe side, she decided to play along with the mad scientist since the old man had the remote.

"Good morning, Doctor. Thanks for waking me," she replied politely with a small smile and slightly narrowed eyes which startled Dr. Gero.

"My word…" the man gasped in shock, "Did I just hear you thank me?"

"But of course. I owe my existence to you," #17 replied with the same expression.

This caused Dr. Gero to grin with a chuckle. *The personality re-programming worked.*

The evil doctor then turned to the left to a pod with "18" on it with a serious look again, "Now, let's rouse your sister."

Pressing the button, the hatch opened to reveal another young woman. She has shoulder-length blonde hair which she keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear, blue eyes, and hoop earrings in both ears. Her attire consist of a blue denim vest and skirt with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the jacket, dark blue stockings, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. When the hatch fully opened, she too climbed out as well before looking at #17. He gave her a narrowed stare which she caught the meaning behind it, narrowing her eyes in response before facing Dr. Gero.

#18 then glances at the remote for a moment, seeing why #17 was acting like this before saying to Dr. Gero with a softened expression and an innocent smile, "A good morning to you, dear Dr. Gero."

This appalled him deeply by this new behavior as he gasped in shock, "Ah, even more cordiality than 17 here."

"No less than is called for," #18 replied

Dr. Gero liked what was happening here. Her personality was fixed as well it seems. *How very obedient my weapons have become.*

"You too have become an android since last I was active," #18 stated as she observed his appearance.

"Yes. Eternal life was too great of a prize," he replied with a satisfied smirk on his face. "I will admit your demeanor is a relief."

"In order for your perpetual energy reactors to function, I have to disable the behavioral limiters I wired into your firmware. It rendered you…contrary, shall we say. You refused to obey my commands," Dr. Gero explained to them before he relaxed his shoulders with a smirk, "But, we seem to have cleared up that little independence streak."

He then placed his hands behind him as he walked passed them which they both turned to face all the while the doctor was speaking, "Well then, time to start earning your keep."

He then stopped and turned his head towards them and said, "Goku's allies are heading towards this laboratory as we speak. Go eliminate the lot of them. Let none survive."

#18 nodded, "Right."

"As you wish," #17 nodded as well.

After a few minutes, a grunt was heard followed by slamming against the reinforced steel door caused some loose dirt from the ceiling above the door to drop to the floor.

"Here they are. How eager these fools seem to be to the gruesome end. See to it that you don't disappoint them, my servants," Dr. Gero ordered them as stared at the door.

However, they both weren't listening to him and looking at him anymore. Since his back was turned, they were focused on the Shut Down Remote in his hand with narrowed eyes. They stared at it for a while then shared at glance at each other. The old man chuckled evilly at the thought of what is going to do the fools outside soon.

"Go teach them the meaning of pain!" He ordered as he turned his head back towards the androids as #17 suddenly slipped behind him before quickly snatching the remote from him with a cocky smirk.

Dr. Gero gasped in shock and asked, "What do you think you're doing?! 17 give that back!"

#17 gave Dr. Gero a smirk as #18 smiled at the scene as she said, "You know, this sure does look like a switch you could use to deactivate us anytime you wanted to. But, you would never do that, would you?"

Dr. Gero just stood there shaking, stunned at what was happening.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be needing this," #17 stated before she applied pressure to the remote that caused it to spark a bit before it was crushed to pieces. The piece then scattered across the floor. Dr. Gero turned around fully nervous and angry.

"Is this your idea of joke 17?! Well is it, because it's not funny!" Dr. Gero yelled with anger.

#17 then turned her body fully towards Dr. Gero with narrowed eyes and a huge smirk, "You're never putting us to sleep again, you stupid old bastard."

Dr. Gero growled at their insolence and yelled out aloud enough that the Z-Fighters outside heard him too, "GO OUT THERE AND KILL WHOEVER YOU FIND! AS YOUR CREATOR, I AM ORDERING YOU 17!"

After a moment, Dr. Gero turned his head back to the door as the a bright blue light shined through the door as it bulged under a exploding ki attack before said doors fell to the floor, filling the room with smoke and debris. As the smoke cleared, #18 formed a smile while #17 turned halfway to stare at the Z-Fighters. Two of them stared at them with shock and awe while the others, for the most part, stared with serious expressions. Out of all of them, Vegeta was the only one to speak.

"A young woman with long black hair and a scarf tied around her neck, 17, just as you described. And 18, also female, blond, not unattractive," Vegeta frowned at the sight of the teens and asked, "Are these smirking children the androids that you traveled back in time to warn us about Trunks?"

"Yes!" Trunks answered in a serious tone.

Krillin was flabbergasted by this, "Wait, those two are 17 and 18? But, they're just…"

"Just because they look harmless doesn't mean you can let your guard down. Those are the worst villains the Earth will ever know," Trunks stated with anger and hatred in his eyes and voice.

After hearing Trunks speech, #17 could help but made a low "Humph," about it with a small smirk still on her face.

"Here are those meddling friends of Goku I mentioned a moment ago. They'll put up a fight. They destroyed #19 and almost got me as well," Dr. Gero mentioned as they stared at them.

"There was a 19?" #17 asked before turning to the doctor, "Did you build that one after us?"

"Yes," Dr. Gero replied.

"Interesting," #17 muttered as she turned fully towards him, "And then, #19 converted you into an android I'm guessing. Was it an energy absorption model?"

"Yes, that's correct," Dr. Gero answered again.

"But that doesn't make any sense," #18 said looking at the doctor which caused Dr. Gero to turn his eyes in her direction, "Why use the older tech on a more recent android?"

He stared forward again, as she continued with her arms crossed and a knowing smirk, "Maybe you found that perpetual energy models like us too powerful to boss around."

"Maybe," He replied, trying not to admit it.

"That's why they beat you. You're weak," She stated which caused Dr. Gero narrowed his eyes and growled lowly at the verbal jab and insult that #18 gave him.

Some of the Z-Fighters looked on in shock at this turn of events. Krillin asked in disbelief, "He can't control them?" Tien stared at them in total shock, too lost for words.

Turning to them, he yelled, "What I built and why is irrelevant! Now destroy them before they wise up and try to escape!"

"How about you just shut up," #17 answered back.

"Ah!" Dr. Gero gasped looking at #17 in surprise.

"We will fight when we feel like it," #17 stated with annoyance.

"Ah! What did you say?!" Dr. Gero yelled fuming up a storm, making #17 "Humph" again.

Clutching his fists, he growled in frustration, baring his teeth in the process. *Damn these petulant androids. If only the remote were functional,* he thought as he stared down at the crushed Shut Down Remote. #18 then glanced slightly to the right behind Dr. Gero before looking back at the doctor with a low "Humph" and walking toward the object of her interest, crushing the already destroyed remote in the process. She walked over to another pod that had "Ultra" written on it and came to a stop in front of it.

"Ultra hun?" #18 asked with interest which caused earned a gasp for Dr. Gero as he turned to her as she looked back, "How interesting. This one doesn't seem to be an android at all. Am I right, Doctor?"

Dr. Gero gasped in shock. He had completely forgotten about him. He grinned and chuckled a bit.

"Actually, yes, he's not an android. He's a human that converted into a hybrid with the DNA of the most powerful beings in the universe. I wanted to convert him into a new class of android, but his body wouldn't allow it," He said with a disappointed frown at the last part. "But still, even without becoming an android, he's already probably the strongest being in the universe."

*H-He did what? Ultra? The strongest being?* Trunks thought in shock as he stared at the pod that contained Ultra. *I never heard of it from my time. Has my interference changed this timeline so much?*

"Really? I'll be the judge of that," #17 said with a smirk before scanning the being over with is internal scanner. #17's face showed some surprise after her scan was complete. "Well, you weren't exaggerating doctor. He is pretty powerful, even more than me and 18."

This caused #18 to look at her twin with shock before looking back at the pod.

*I belief _he _will be far more obedient than those two,* the thought troubled him as he walked over to the pod to awaken his ultimate experiment, greater perhaps, even than the as of yet unborn Cell. If this somehow succeeded, if he managed to awaken him and get him on his side, he'd see Goku's friends suffer the beating they so deserved. #17 and #18 aside, what he was about to awaken was a being unlike any other ever seen. It housed powers‒ungodly powers‒the likes of which that could destroy the Earth itself! If it were his choice, he'd rather have left this one asleep until he could make the final alterations. Until he could fully cleanse the last trace of the host body's insufferable personality. As it were, he had no other choice. He pressed the white square button, which opened as compartment that held a red circular button.

"I thank you 18 for reminding me of _him_. Normally, I would have waited a bit before awaiting him. But with things as they are, I have no choice in the matter. And now, to awake my last resort, my greatest creation, ULTRA!" Dr. Gero tittered to himself as he pressed this button to, thereby triggering the activation sequence. The all Z-Fighters except Vegeta braced themselves for what was coming next. The steel coffin housing Ultra drifted open. He watched with anticipation as Ultra's pod slid open, revealing the seemingly innocuous figure within.

Red eyes with slitted pupils opened slowly with a groan from the individual. The young man inside had a flawless, whiskered face, framed by spiky blond locks. The only thing unusual about him was his elongated canines, red-orange streaks in his hair, and clawed hands. His body was bound in a form fitting red-orange tracksuit with black on the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves, a white swirl on the left side, a red swirl on the back, black pants, and black sandals. (Think of Naruto's outfit from Part II, but the color on the tracksuit is reversed and changed to red-orange like Kurama's fur instead of bright orange with his pants being black instead of orange.) A long black bandanna with a metal plate engraved with the symbol of a leaf was wrapped around his forehead. Silence prevailed as he pulled himself out of the pod, taking the Z-Fighters in with a glance before sweeping through the remainder of the room. He gravitated toward Dr. Gero abruptly, pinioning the mad scientist him on his gaze.

He'd found this young man on the verge of death; a powerful warrior and had him injected with DNA samples from Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, and King Cold. At first, the results were terrible. To bring a man back from break of death was to heal his body and keep him in a comatose state as well. To say it'd been nothing short of a complete disaster would've been an understatement. The adolescent's body almost collapsed from the changing of the cellular structure. Countless statistics had gone into the earlier attempts, until to his surprise; the secondary source of immense energy deep inside of the host subject incorporated itself into said subject and became one with the boy. And thus, the Ultimate Warrior, Ultra was born.

Despite his earlier difficulties, he'd finally succeeded. Unlike past attempts, he'd successfully managed to transform a human to the perfect being! But oh no, he hadn't stopped there. It wasn't enough to merely rejuvenate such a powerful warrior; how else could he secure his loyalty. Upon doing so, he'd painstakingly tried converted his body from a human to a biomechanical android, utilizing a power source here is too unheard of. However, it was not possible. Whenever he tried to remove something, it miraculously grew back at an alarming rate. Then again, there was no need to convert him into an android. The boy had energies of his own; a great and powerful creature had once been sealed inside of him, and remnants of its power remained. The energy "replenished" over time, growing stronger from every use. He did hold the DNA of the world's greatest fighters as Cell, but not that he needed them; because he was strong enough on his own. He held techniques of his own, terrible techniques. Powerful attacks the like of which he'd never seen before.

Needless to say, Ultra is completely human, despite all the fascinating alterations the inner being had inflicted upon his restored body. He would become even more powerful in time. Win or lose, although the latter being HIGHLY unlikely, with each battle he fought, his battle power would slowly increase. Not unlike those annoying Saiyans. But now was not the time to contemplate the potential consequences of his actions! Now was the time to release greatness! With him by his side, these pathetic fools stood no chance. None at all!

"Wow that guy looks scary. So that's Ultra. I didn't think he even human anymore," Krillin commented aloud to no one.

Trunks just stared at him with narrowed eyes and clutched teeth. *That guy doesn't even exist in my future. What is going on here.*

The young man groans as he rubbed his head a bit.

"Where...am I?" the teen asked groggily.

"You are in my lab," the wrinkled old man answered, "Good to see you're awake. Ultra, how're you feeling?"

The teen then turned his sights on Dr. Gero and glared at them slightly.

"Who are you?" Ultra demanded, eyeing the doctor suspiciously.

"I am your creator Dr. Julius Gero." Dr. Gero said the being, hoping to get him to trust him, "I gave you life, Ultra."

A scowl formed on the blond's face, "Hah! That's funny because the way I remember things, I was born a human. And that's not my name you asshole!

Dr. Gero froze his body stiffening in surprise and shock. *What? I was sure that I wiped him of all his past memories. What's going on here?*

"You underestimated me, thinking you could rid me of my identity. If it wasn't for my partner, you might have succeeded, but now your twisted experiments will be your undoing. I may be grateful to you for saving me, but you altered my body against my will. And now because of what you did, my lifelong friend is gone, forever maybe. I'll never forgive you," the blond young man glared dangerously at the doctor who flinched under his gaze. Dr. Gero then growled in frustration as another of his plans have been foiled.

"Looks like you should have quit while you were ahead, you stupid old bastard," #17 stated with an amused smirk.

Dr. Gero growled at #17 before turning back to Naruto and tried another approach, "Ultra, please listen to me. I need your help. Those people over there are allies of Son Goku, my greatest enemy. I want you to kill ever last one of them. Leave none alive."

It took him a while to notice, but Ultra wasn't even looking at him. He was more focused on #17 and #18 than anything else he could be at present. This infuriated him to no bounds.

"Ultra!" He ordered, struggling to keep his voice calm. "Kill the allies of Son Goku! Kill them at once!"

The young man turned to them with a fierce look and yelled, "Just shut up old man! My name is not "Ultra" damn it! You may have saved me, but I will not have you boss me around! Besides, I only fight when I have to and those guys over there look like they were forced to come here, by your actions no doubt! So, take a flying leap and leave me and the others alone!"

Dr. Gero growled at his ignorant creation and yelled, "You ungrateful brat! If it wasn't for me, you would have died from your injuries!"

Naruto ignored the man's raving. After all, after what happened on his home, to his people, his world, his friends, his partner! Death seemed rather appealing to him now.

"Hey handsome, you're one of Gero's experiments too, right? Do you have a name?" #17 asked tilting her head to the side with her hands on her hips and a sweet look on her face.

The whisker marked teen turned his attention back to the twin androids and answered, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I don't know why, but I feel a sort of connection towards the two of you. I'm guessing whatever was done to me or tried to do to me, was done to the two of you as well."

"But looks as though you lucked out," #18 began speaking with sweet tone as well, "Seems like he wasn't able to turn you into android and tamper with your mind. We cannot remember much of our past. I'm 18 and this is my sister 17."

Dr. Gero watched their exchange and was suddenly fearful. Without the remote control, there was no way to control the Androids. How could this have happened? How could his careful crafted plans have gone so wrong? How could this happen? How could his machines reveal against him? They were his! His life's work. They were simply nothing more than tools designed to obey him. They should obey his every word!

#18 then went over to the last pod with "16" written on it.

"#16, hun?" The android asked which once again caused Dr. Gero at gasp and turn to her in surprise with Naruto also looking but with slight interest. She turned her head towards him and asked, "It's another perpetual energy model, right?"

Dr. Gero stared back at her sweating and groaned lowly with nervousness as she continued, "But, it's different from 17 and me somehow. It's much bigger than the two of us. I wonder what else is different."

She then leaned in closer towards the bubble-shaped window and peered into the pod to get a better look at the android inside it which caused Dr. Gero yell out of fear, "You get away from that container! I am warning you 18! Step back! Don't even touch it!"

Trunks gasped in shock and horror at what he just heard. *There's a #16? Why didn't I know about this? What else is different this time around?*

Naruto stared at the pod for a bit with a raised eyebrow but looked at #17 as she took a few steps forward with a cocky smile on her face and said, "Well, how about that? Let's make his acquaintance, Sister."

#18 turned her head toward #17 and smiled back the same way with a "Heh."

"Mechanical fools! Both of you!" Dr. Gero yelled to #18 with a step forward before turning to #17 as #18 stood up and turned halfway towards him, "Are you trying to destroy the planet, is that want you want?!"

"What?" Piccolo asked as he tensed up for what he said.

Trembling, Krillin looked on in disbelief as he asked with terrified look, "Did he just say 'destroy the planet'?"

Tien looked just as shocked as Krillin as he gasped, "Ah! What does he mean?"

Realizing something, Krillin turned to the others while keeping his eyes on the four and said desperately, "You know, since the four of them are arguing, this would be a great time for us to get out of here."

Trunks was the only one among them at stood there, shaking with frustration and anger while Vegeta stood there with a confident smile on his face and said, "You might as well, I'm the only one of us they can't beat to a pulp."

Dr. Gero faced #17 who stared back as he yelled, "It wasn't mere disobedience that forced me to turn 16 off! He is a dangerous failure!"

#17 turned at Naruto for a second who shrugged back before looking back at #18 with a smirk and a, "Heh." This caused Dr. Gero to look towards #18 at the hidden message he gave her.

"Don't do it!" Dr. Gero cried.

#18 ignored what he said as she turned to #16's pod and leaned over it, placed her hands on it. This caused Dr. Gero to act quickly.

"Stop you fool!" he yelled as he ran over to her and grabbed her right arm with his only hand left in hopes of stopping her. However, she just stood up straight and raised said arm, causing Dr. Gero to be pulled towards her as she looked at him unpleased.

"Hey, watch where you put you hands on a young lady," She said to him before elbowing him in the chest, knocking him flat on his butt who sat back up and stared back at her.

She looked away before she started walking towards the other side, trailing her fingers along the casing while Dr. Gero growled at her. He soon stood back up and inched closer as she talked with amusement while approaching his activation counsel, "I'm surprised you held on to 16 so long considering how dangerous he is."

"It looks like you dismantled everything earlier than him," She commented as she stood in front of it with her arms crossed after she fixed her left earring.

"I intended to give him a complete overhaul!" he explained, trying to resend with them.

"Look. If you do this… if you reactivate Android 16 now, YOU HAVE DOOMED US ONE AND ALL!" He yelled with utter fear, growing a huge head as he did.

"We're all doomed, are we? I think I'll be the judge of that," #17 commented with her smirk still present.

"Yeah old man, don't you think you're exaggerating quite a bit?" Naruto questioned with a little amusement in his face before he became serious as he looked at the pod. Dr. Gero then turned to look at Naruto then #17 as she did a complete scan of #16's form and power level. She was shown the entire body structure and that his power level was less than hers and #18's.

She then chuckled that the results, "My sensors are reporting that I'm stronger than he is, you coward. And Naruto is stronger than me and 18."

Dr. Gero turned to her with a crazed look and said, "Yes, but you're…"

"Fine then. (Nodding his head towards #18) Go for it 18, fire him up," she commanded without a care in the world.

Dr. Gero completely turned to him and yelled as if he has gone mad, "That is enough! Shut your trap! The two of you are as bad as 16! At least Ultra here has more self-control than you two do! Try to activate him, you failures! I'm shutting you down for good this time!"

"I broke your little switch, remember?" #17 commented.

"FINE! I"LL MAKE A NEW ONE THEN!" Dr. Gero countered back, his head growing huge again.

"Why even bother? You'll be joining it soon anyway," Naruto hissed back, joining in on the conversation.

Dr. Gero turned to him with a snarl and yelled, "Ultra, you stay out of this! This doesn't concern you!"

Naruto glared back with his red eyes glowing, "It does if you threat them. They have the right to be here, despite what you're done to them."

This touched the twin androids deeply at he genuinely cared for them. With Dr. Gero distracted, #18 leaned down to press the white square button on #16's pod, which opened as compartment that held a red circular button.

Hearing this, Dr. Gero swung around and yelled with a face of fury, "18, ARE YOUR EARS MALFUNCTIONING?! I FORBID YOU TO PRESS THAT!"

With his back turned, #17 shot her hand forward and thrust it through the right side of his chest earning a gasping cry of shock from the doctor. Everyone but Vegeta and Trunks gasped out of shock and horror at what they just witnessed. Trunks just stared at the scene, trembling with a face full of rage. The only ones not affected were Vegeta, #18, and Naruto. Vegeta found this very entertaining while #18 and Naruto were enjoying what the good doctor deserves.

Dr. Gero then glanced at her and muttered in shock, "You…little…brat. How dare you?"

#17 removed her hand from his chest and turned to Naruto with a small smile, "Naruto right? If you like, you can finish him. You did say that you were going to make him pay for what he did. I'll let you do the honors."

The whiskered blond blinked in surprise. For the first time since his awakening, he actually smiled.

"I think I just might take you up on that offer 17," He replied while cracking his knuckles and neck.

As Dr. Gero slowly turned around to face them, he grunted out, "You are…mine! You're my…creation! Obey me!"

Naruto then leaped up and with a swiping kick, took off the doctor's head, which rolled to a stop a foot from Krillin who freaked out about it. Finishing the spin, Naruto then formed a Rasengan and slammed it down on Dr. Gero's body, turning it to scrap metal. Those who saw it were amazed by it. Many have never seen such a technique before in their life.

"You ingrate! Look at what you done?!" Dr. Gero's head yelled in shock and anger.

Naruto and #17 shared a look and nodded to each other. They both then leaped over to the Dr. Gero's head as he watched them approach and crushed it to tiny pieces. Naruto had finally exact his justice for the friend that had been taken from him. He has seen many people like Dr. Gero in his world. So, the very moment he laid eyes on the man, he knew what kind of person he was and hated his guts to the core. His attitude didn't help his opinion of him at all. In fact, it just made it worse for him and only quickened his death.

He slowly stood up and said sternly, "He was just another old man who thought he had the right to control the lives of others and do whatever he wanted. (Humph!) The world is better off without him."

"I agree with you on that," #17 replied in agreement before they looked up at the Z-Fighters and #17 gave them a smirk and an audible "Heh." The Z-Fighters except for Trunks and Vegeta stood there horrified of what had just occurred before their eyes.

"What kind of monster…does that to his maker anyway?" Krillin questioned as he stared terrified about what he just witnessed as he hid behind Tien. #17 stared at the group with a smirk on her face.

"I see. So who ever gets in their way, they destroy. Just like a Saiyan," Vegeta commented with amusement.

#17 then raised her hand us and motioned Krillin to come over. Naruto watched this going on with slight concern. Krillin takes a bit to realize that she was motioning_ him_ to come over.

Krillin looks to Tien then back to her and points to himself, "You mean me?"

#17 then nods, the small smile still on her face.

Krillin gasped in fright and shock his head repeatedly before backing up farer behind Tien saying, "Oh man, what I do?!"

Krillin then walked out from behind Tien, cautiously and nervously approaching #17. Then he was in front of her, she stood up tall, surprising Krillin and Tien who jumped at the sudden movement. #17 then smirked with a "Humph," before turning around and walking back towards #18 and #16's pod. Krillin then lets out a sigh of relief.

"You know that was cruel, right?" Naruto asked with smirk.

"Oh come on, Naruto. I wanted to see if he had the balls to fight me. Jeez, you're no fun at all," #17 groaned as they stood in front of #16's pod and turned to #18. "Let's get on with it, 18."

At the entrance, Trunks couldn't stand it anymore and shouted, "You're not activating another android, not as long as I'm alive to stop you!"

He then powered up to Super Saiyan which surprised Vegeta and Piccolo who gasped, knowing what he was about to do next. Trunks then fired a Ki attack at the trio who just stared at it. As everyone turned to get away, Krillin cried out, "HIT THE DECK!" as the room was engulfed in light and lab exploded into a million pieces. The Z-Fighters hovered a little a ways from the blast site. Krillin let out a sigh of relief as they looked at the cloud of smoke that used to be Dr. Gero's lab.

"Next time you want to blow everything up, how about a warning first?" he shouted to Trunks with annoyance.

Vegeta glanced at Trunks with annoyance as he said, "You little fool, why did you even waste your breathe?"

"It's more than you did!" Trunks retorted back.

Vegeta looks back at the cloud of smoke and replied while motioning his head towards it, "Oh really? Observe."

The smoke slowly cleared to reveal that the trio was completely unharmed and so was #16's pod which was being held up by #18. Trunks was left floating there, trembling in shocked by this discovery while Vegeta couldn't be happier.

"Your attack did nothing. You might as well of tickled them. At least, they would have felt that. You young people really are worthless, aren't you?" This caused Trunks to terrible and grunt with rage at his father's jab.

As #17 stared up at them, she said with her arms crossed, "We better get him out of that pod quickly. All the support systems were disconnected."

#18 then tossed the pod to the ground with a loud thud and pressed the red button inside the hidden compartment. The lid released with a hiss of compressed air before it slid over a bit and started lift up. #18 being impatience then kicked the lid away, which tumbled to the side with loud thud.

"That whole 'keep it closed' thing? Yes, so that plan's gone right out the window," Krillin commented with sarcasm as he still trembled at the sight of the trio.

Inside the pod was an orange haired man in a black bodysuit under bright green armor and boots. As the haze cleared away, #16's eyes opened with a red glow that quickly faded after opening them. He then grabbed the side of the pod and lifted himself up to full height before stepping out of the pod. At first, he had his gaze lowered before he looked up at the sky with void, but serious stare.

Krillin stared at him in shock and gasped, "That's #16? I don't think I can come up to the knee caps on that guy!"

Trunks stared at the android trembling with frustration. *In my future, that android doesn't exist. Who is he?*

#16 just stood there staring at the sky as his hair waved in the breeze. #18, #17, and Naruto stood behind the pod he came out of, staring at him. #18 had her hands on her hips, #17 still had her arms crossed, and Naruko just stood in between them with his hand in his pants pockets.

"You know, it occurs to me. I've never seen one of your models active before," #17 commented with interest. "Glad to me up and about after all those years?"

#16 didn't say a word or responded in anyway. He somewhat creped Naruto out a bit as he reminded him a lot of Shino back in his world.

"Truth be known, Dr. Gero ordered us to leave you inside of there. He kept yelling about how we were all doomed if you woke up again," #17 continued.

#18 then asked him, "So, care to fill us in on what the old man was so upset about?"

This time the android glanced at her.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" #18 asked with a smile.

"Or are you the strong, silent type?" #17 asked hoping to get a response.

#16 remained silent as he continued his gaze up into the sky.

"Whatever. Let's go."

#18 turns to her twin and asked, "Where to?"

"Where ever Goku is. Where else will we want to go?" #17 answered simply before saying to #16, "Dr. Gero invented you to destroy Goku the same us two. Well, isn't that right?"

#18 then stared back at #16. This time, he responded by glancing at him and said plainly, "Correct."

Naruto snorted and said with sarcasm, "And the giant finally speaks."

This got #18 to giggle a bit. #17 just smirked.

"Ah, see. Mention killing Goku, you chime in," #17 comments.

#18 decides to comment too, "He only responds to the topics Gero programmed into him. He's not a failure, he's just focused."

#17 then says, "Well, so much as I hate the thought of following Gero's orders, the idea of us standing around here all day doing nothing is driving me up a wall."

#18 nods and Naruto had to admit that he had to agree with them, but he didn't like thought of killing someone he didn't really know about.

"Come on, let's go," #17 said before all four of them floated up into the air before flying off in the direction that they believed Goku will be.

"Eh! They're flying away!" Krillin gasped out before breathing a sigh of relief, "Lucky us."

"So what're they planning to do?" Tien questioned as he tensed up, "I'm sure it can't be anything good."

"They're heading away from North City, so that's not their target. I don't understand," Piccolo spoke as he was trying to figure out their plan.

The thought then hit Krillin as he shouted out, "It's Goku! They're heading straight towards Goku's place! Because…he took down the Red Ribbon Army back in the day and Dr. Gero's wanted revenge ever since!"

"True. But why would they kill Gero one minute, then turn around and carry out his orders the next?" Tien questioned as they all continued to stare in the direction they left.

"Who cares what they want to accomplish! They're not going to live long enough!" Vegeta said with a frustrated voice as he raised a clutched fist.

He lowered his head, shaking with anger as he continued with a cocky smile, "They ignored me, not even the slightest acknowledgement at I was here. That was a mistake."

Energy faintly shimmered around him before he erupted into Super Saiyan with a shout of anger. Trunks then shot forward and blocked his path, holding his arms out.

"NO! Don't follow them! Please wait just a little bit longer, that's all!" Trunks said in hopes of trying to reason with him.

"So Kakarot can drag himself out of bed?" Vegeta questioned with an arrogant smirk.

Trunks stopped that name his father spoke, "Kakarot? Uh, are you talking about Goku? Listen to me, unless all three of us can go Super Saiyan, there's no way we can hope to defeat them!"

Vegeta then chuckled at that, "You really don't get it, do you? I'll crush the androids happily enough, but the one I truly want to annihilate… is Kakarot. I will dispatch those machines before he could sully my victory. It should be the end of Kakarot too, once he's well! Now get out of my way!"

Trunks couldn't believe this. He wasn't listening to anything he's saying. "What's wrong with you?! You insist on going off to fight a battle that will be your death. Please I'm begging you to wait!"

He was then silenced by a punch to the gut from Vegeta. He gasped out holding his gut as he tried to get the air back that he lost. Vegeta then rose above him and shoot off after the androids. Everyone watched the whole scene with shock as they all watched Vegeta leave.

"What the‒? (Looking back at Trunks) Trunks!" Krillin shouted as he and Tien went over to him at help him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Trunks continued to hold his stomach.

Trunks opened his left eye as he looked at him and pleaded with pain in his voice, "Go after him…until Goku has recovered from his heart condition. He cannot be allowed to fight them. Gero said that Naruto‒Ultra person was stronger than both of 17 and 18 together. Stop him Krillin, please."

Krillin then realized something, "Gohan and Bulma are still out there someplace! They were heading to Goku's place!"

He then narrowed his eyes as another thought came up, "Oh man, the androids are going to catch them!"

Trunks gasped at the thought of the Trunks of this timeline and Bulma being killed.

"You're right," he groaned out as he straighten himself together, "My mother's life is in danger!"

"After them then! COME ON!" Piccolo shouted as the Z-Fighters powered up and shot off after Vegeta and the androids.

* * *

(Miles Away)

Vegeta was blasting through the landscape chasing after the androids while he was deep in thought. *I had enough of that sniveling coward! Who needs Kakarot? Have I not become a Super Saiyan as well? All other things being equal is no competition for me, Vegeta the prince of all Saiyans! (His eyes narrowed and his face become serious) I'll show Trunks how powerful I am! I'll show them all!*

He then shot his power level up and increased his pace in hopes of getting to them faster, destroying a few rock formations as he passed by.

* * *

(At A Mountain-side Road)

The group glided down to the road and lands on it gaining the attention of a mother bird feeding her chicks. The sound of shoes and boots can be heard hitting the asphalt. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked around in confusion as #18 voices what they both were thinking. "17 why'd we land in the middle of nowhere?"

As #17 replies, #16 looked at the scenery around them which Naruto took notice of which caused him to smile a bit. Even he had to admit, the view was quite beautiful. *So that it. This android loves nature. That's why he was shut down.* "Well, we not in any hurry, right? Might as well enjoy the trip."

"That code for 'we're going to walk?'" she asked her twin.

#17 waved that suggestion off. "That sounds like a drag. I say we want here until someone drives by in something we like. And then we take it for a spin."

#18 smiled at her twin with a "Humph," as she shrugged, "Boys and tomboys love things like road trips, don't they? Listen to you. You still got a bit of human rattling around in there."

#17 turns her head towards #16 with #18 following suit and said, "16 knows what I'm talking about. (Turns her body towards him) I bet he was totally a car guy before Gero changed him."

#16 turned to them with a small smile and replied, "Negative. I…never was a human."

This got their attention, even Naruto's.

"You weren't made from a human being?" #17 asked in surprise.

"You're a totally different sort of android than the two of us," #18 commented on this knowledge.

#16 then started back at the scenery and Naruto joined him. #17 kept her eye on him as she thought narrowing her eyes a bit, *That's weird. If Dr. Gero was already good enough to build 16 from the ground up, why he'd bother using real humans as a starting point for 18 and me?*

She then glances at Naruto. *And him. What's his story?* She then smiles and asks, "What about you Naruto? You've driven cars, right?"

#18 glances at him too as Naruto looked at them and replied, "No, sorry. I haven't driven a car before. This world is still pretty new to me."

This surprised them deeply as #16 listened in on the conversation. "Still new to you. What do you mean Naruto?"

"I mean I'm not from this Earth. I'm from a different Earth from another dimension altogether," Naruto explained with a bit of sadness.

"Wow, so this is a whole new experience for you, being in another world. Just what is your Earth like?" #18 asked with curiosity.

Naruto's face saddened and turned away.

"Hey, loosen up a bit will you?" #18 suggested with a friendly smile, "Just watching you is making me stressed out too."

"Trust me, if you knew what my last conscious memories were or what happened to me while I was out, you'd understand why it's hard for me to loosen up," He said as he was overcame by hurt, guilt, and not knowing what happened back in his world.

"Well that's just something we're going to have to work on, aren't we?" She stated with a sly smile.

Sadly, the scene was interrupted by a swooshing sound that accompanied the sound of boots hitting the asphalt with a voice saying, "Well, well."

Naruto, #16, #18, and #17 turned their heads to find a cocky looking Vegeta standing there in Super Saiyan form. "Not the sort of place I'd expected to find you four, but it'll have to do."

#17 then said aloud, "Look, he's back, but what on Earth did you do to your hair?"

Vegeta smirked a bit and answered, "You'll find out 'what' soon enough. Your leaving all of a sudden got me curious, I'll admit. Where is your destination?"

"Goku's house, where ever it is. To kill him," 18 replied which got her a unpleased look from Naruto.

"Just as I though. But you're never going to get there. Because I…Vegeta shall crush you here and now!" Vegeta claimed as he raised a clutched fist and unfolded it toward the android and Naruto.

#17 and #18 looked at each other with a quiet chuckle. Even Naruto smiled a bit with quiet chuckle while shaking his head at Vegeta's overconfidence. It never is a good thing as he has seen it many things before.

"Funny, was it? Humph. Go right ahead. Laugh it up well you can," Vegeta said arrogantly.

#17 looked at with smirk and said, "Hey guys, Vegeta seems to be pretty cocky doesn't he? It must be a Saiyan thing. They always talk such a big talk, then they end up dying so fast. It's a shame."

All the while, tic marks started appearing on Vegeta's forehead at #17's jab at the Saiyan race. He glared at him very insulted before yelling with a raised fist, "You shut your mouth! You disrespectful toy! I'll rip you all three to pieces! Who's first?! (Looking at 17) You girl?! (Looking at 18) Or you?! (Looking at 16) Or the big bastard?! (Looking at Naruto) Or the red-eyed freak?! Or maybe I'll just demolish all four of you in a single go!"

"Or maybe you'll die," #18 countered with a smirk as a strand of her hair moved out of place.

"What did you say?!" Vegeta retorted.

#18 then glanced at #16 and said, "Go on. I want to see how strong you are. 16, you're up."

#16 just stared back and replied, "Negative."

This surprised #17 who asked, "Huh?" while #18's expression doesn't change and Naruto just smiled a bit at the response.

"The big one's not as stupid as he looks. Hah. He sees how deadly I am," Vegeta proclaims at #16's reply, boosting his ego.

#17 turns to her sister and says, "Why's he taking a pass? I really don't get him."

She then turns to Naruto and asks, "What about you, Naruto? You want a go?"

Naruto sighs and answered, "Fine! I might as well. Besides, I need to stretch a bit for being asleep for three years and he did insult me."

Naruto then steps forward, stops a bit a ways from him, and said while cracking his neck and knuckles, "Alright Mr. Hotshot, let's party, just you and me."

Vegeta shot a fist towards Naruto before lowering it back by the side of his chest like the other while saying with a smirk, "Gladly! Despite you appearance, you look to be somewhat powerful, but not as strong as me through. Let's see what you can do, kid. Oh wait, you're not a kid are you, not anymore. You're merely a thing."

They both then got into their fighting stances and prepare to fight. The both started to stare each other down with serious looks on their faces while their hair flowed in the wind.

* * *

**A/N: Vegeta is confident, but what sort of terrible power hides behind Naruto's strange appearance? Can he hope to win this fight? Find out in the next The Ultimate Warrior.**

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is the first Naruto and Dragon Ball Z story, so you like it. I love both Naruto and DBZ, so I decided to take a shot with this. I had to watch Dragon Ball Z Kai again to refresh my memory on the Android Sage. Give me some feedback on how well I do. Also, the poll for 18 and Bulma will be up for a week, so keep the votes coming. From the looks of things, both will be in the harem.**

**With many things happening this summer, I have been very busy lately. Since the last week of June, I have been working hard on my stories. But, since then, I've been falling in and out of working phases. I just started working on my stories again and finished this chapter and the Uzukage chapter. With this done, I'll finish working on the next Rise of Tengoku chapter. The Ultimate Jinchūriki will have to wait a little while. I have bit of a writer's block working on that story so be patience, it will be out as soon as it can. Until then, Jackiely is signing off! Ja ne!**


End file.
